


Labyrinth

by suki_pie



Series: Our Story [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance(maybe)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Minho, Newt itu seperti labirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> The maze runner punyanya pak James Dansher. Cerita milik Suki XD Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun yang didapatkan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Happy reading~

**i.**

Minho selalu melihatnya.

Tidak, bukannya ia seorang  _stalker_ —heh, memangnya ia sebodoh itu—hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang mendapati dirinya menatap Newt yang berada jauh di ujung sana, mengamatinya secara diam-diam, dan mengalihkan pandangan begitu sang subjek yang ditatap menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelahnya, Minho berusaha menahan senyum.

Pernah suatu kali ia memandang pemuda pirang itu saat para pelari mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali menjelajah  _maze_. Newt akan ada di sana, seperti biasa. Terkadang berada di ruang peta, terkadang membantu orang yang dilewatinya, dan terkadang datang untuk melepas kepergiannya. Tanpa diminta, dan Minho diam-diam mencatat kalau Newt terlihat manis dengan rambut setelah bangun tidurnya yang terlihat acak-acakan—mungkin belum sempat dirapikan (dan Minho tak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang di depan Newt, tidak akan pernah).

"Minho,"

Pemuda Asia itu menoleh; berbalik perlahan. Sepasang mata penuh dengan sorot keberanian itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, meski Minho sempat melihat kecemasan yang tak terlalu kentara di sana; meski hanya selintas.

"Hm?"

"Cepat kembali."

Dua kata, dan Minho tak perlu penjelasan lebih.

Ia terkekeh kecil—nyaris tak terdengar, menepuk bahu Newt ringan, lalu berucap lugas. "Tentu."

Karena ia tahu, Newt akan menunggunya.

* * *

**ii.**

Newt tahu Minho adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mudah cemas dan merasa khawatir.

Bahkan ketika rapat pengawas bisa berlangsung panas karena debat, atau Gally yang mencari masalah, atau para Griever yang pernah ditemuinya, Minho selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan sikap tenang—dan bahkan satu di antaranya dihadapi dengan main-main, baginya Minho adalah orang yang cukup humoris.

Yang Newt tidak tahu, kalau Minho bisa begitu berbeda ketika tahu dirinya demam dan terkapar dengan lemah senja itu.

"Kau bodoh," adalah kata yang diucapkan Minho pertama kali begitu bertemu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak lelah, napas terengah-engah, dan Newt bisa menebak kalau dia baru saja kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari di dalam  _maze_ ; langsung menemuinya. "Aku tahu kau suka membantu para Glader lain, tapi tidak seperti ini juga."

Newt tak membalas. Matanya terlalu lelah untuk terbuka, begitu pula tubuhnya yang merengek agar tidak bergerak. Dunianya serasa berputar.

"Newt?"

Oh, Minho, berhentilah membuka suara. Ia mengantuk; juga lelah.

"Tidur… sebentar…" Newt meracau tidak jelas. Membuat Minho yang duduk di kursi tepat samping tempat tidurnya mengernyitkan dahi. Sorot di kedua mata hitamnya tak bisa disembunyikan; khawatir.

"Istirahat penuh," ada nada perintah dalam suaranya, Minho mencondongkan tubuh, menarik selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh Newt lebih ke atas lagi hingga mencapai batas leher. "—dan cepat sembuh."

Newt menyerah pada kegelapan yang menariknya semakin jauh.

Merasakan Minho berada di sana; di sampingnya, di dekatnya, membuatnya tenang.

* * *

**iii.**

Lagi-lagi rapat pengawas berujung ricuh; ribut dan berisik.

Gally yang mengawalinya—seperti biasa—menentang setiap pendapat yang ada, merasa idenya yang paling benar di antara semuanya. Lalu sanggahan Alby menyusul, pempimpin mereka yang temperamental, muak dengan sifat Gally yang memang buruk. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi perdebatan yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Minho tak terlalu memedulikan, sebenarnya. Toh, rapat bodoh ini hanya formalitas sebagai pemecah masalah. Tidak akan membuatnya berhenti menjadi seorang pelari esok hari, tidak akan mengeluarkannya dalam  _maze_  dalam waktu cepat. Hingga detik di mana Gally mengalihkan pandangan, tepat mengarah kepada Newt sambil menudingnya kasar, sudut hati Minho terganggu.

"Dan kau, Newt! Jika kakimu tidak cacat seperti itu, keadaan kita tidak akan seperti ini!"

Kesabaran Minho habis.

Ia mulai berdiri—

"Minho."

—namun kelima jemari kecil yang menarik tangannya cepat, menggenggamnya erat, dan menautkannya rapat dengan jari besarnya itu menghentikan pergerakan Minho. Ia menoleh, memberikan tatapan protes ke arah Newt; tajam dan sinis, dalam berbagai emosi.

Newt tak menatapnya, tak membalas, tak melawan, tak mengucap kata apapun.

Meminta Minho untuk duduk kembali. Mengirimkan pesan lewat genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat. Menenangkannya secara diam-diam.

Dan Minho tahu tangan itu gemetar.

* * *

**iv.**

Bagi Minho, Newt itu seperti labirin.

Matanya labirin. Sifat uniknya labirin. Cara berpikirnya labirin. Senyum misteriusnya labirin.

Jemari yang terkadang menggenggam tangannya juga labirin.

Minho tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berpikirkan aneh seperti itu. Yang jelas, bertemu dan mengenal Newt benar-benar mengubah hidupnya secara drastis. Membingungkan, namun menarik. Penuh tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran. Semua itu seperti kau tersesat dalam sebuah labirin yang besar dan sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Seperti Minho berlari tanpa henti di sepanjang  _maze_ —yang kata lain dari labirin juga.

Hingga satu titik di mana Minho terjebak karena labirin yang dibangunnya tanpa sadar.

Perasaan Minho seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mengharapkan Newt tetap pada labirinnya, pada sangkar delusi yang dibuat Minho untuknya, mengurungnya tanpa bisa keluar.

Minho hanya ingin memiliki Newt untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan ia sadar bahwa perasaan seperti itu bisa dikatakan lebih dari suka. Ia mencintainya.

Ah, sial. Ini semua terasa rumit layaknya labirin.

* * *

~ **End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
